Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition
by jazminewriter
Summary: Used to be on hazeltopaz's profile. A secret is passed on between four people... Two persons with an unbearable treasure, two others with a secret past, and one spirit to ruin it all. Contains blankshipping/language/violence/lemons. NOW CONCLUDED! THANKS FOR READING!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! This story used to be on hazeltopaz's profile. However, due to her SkydoesMinecraft story, she requested me to delete the story. hazletopaz is actually my sister, so it's like competition. I decide to delete it and revise the intros and endings; all of the revisions took twelve to fourteen days to complete, and I am proud to welcome you to my world! While typing, however, my hard drive crashed and I have to retype the eleventh chapter. **

**Be warned that this story contains normal lemons, yaoi (blankshipping), language and violence. Hit that back button if you don't want to read it. A character named Melina is not my own. I do not own Pokemon or its characters.**

**Happy reading!**

Every day was the same: work and there's more work. Barely any time to calm down, the Subway Bosses can't ever relax. They are always caught up with multiple battles, papers to file, and occasional house cleaning. It wasn't normal for Ingo and Emmet to just have time together; the two of them would be separated to work on their trains, and they will eventually see each other during breaks. On one day off, that's something different; Ingo just entered Emmet's bedroom during the night and fuck his younger brother. Of course, it was abnormal for Ingo to do just that; they promised that nothing strange will ever occur between them. This only happened only once, and Emmet was sure that it won't happen; he was wrong.

"Ingo, please stop…you know we can't…" he gasped as Ingo left a trail of kisses down Emmet's neck. He can't hold back this odd feeling…. They are twins, and doing this is inappropriate. Ingo began to unbutton his brother's shirt, and he removed it with ease.

"I can do this if I want to; I don't care whatever you say, and if it involves you saying no to all of this, then I won't listen to you. Besides, your cries for mercy will keep me from hearing you." Ingo whispered as he nipped Emmet's ear.

"But…I just want to sleep; can't you just…" Ingo silenced his brother with another kiss on the lips. This feeling was still bizarre, and it was nothing that neither of them has ever experienced. Again, the older brother forced open his sibling's mouth during this kiss and slid his tongue inside. Emmet had no control over himself as he began to turn to Ingo's page into this.

"That's right, my dear sibling." The room was filled with cries from both individuals, and they both know that the next day will be hard to wake up to. All of this was difficult to ignore, and if anyone ever knows this, the two of them will never hear the end of any conversation. Overall, all of this must be a dream, but it appears to be real for some reason; either it is a dream or it isn't.

"I…can't control…myself…" At last, Emmet seems to follow his twin's actions and just deal with it. He removed Ingo's sweatshirt and threw the blanket over the two of them.

"See? Isn't that easy for you to do? I'm glad I am the one that you follow…"

"You follow…me sometimes…"

"Don't say anything; besides, we can't draw attention here. You don't want to have someone here, do you Emmet?" The younger twin shook his head yes, agreeing to his older brother. The twins settled down for a few minutes before continuing. Emmet sat up and asked the question,

"Why are you doing this?" Ingo didn't reply; he was too focused into what he is planning to do next. Still, Emmet can't tell what is going on in his brother's mind. Once again, Ingo lied on top of Emmet's shaking body and kissed him. "Please tell me why you are doing this to me…"

"I can't tell you; even if I did, you won't understand." Before Emmet can say another word, he felt his sweatpants being removed along with his boxers. "It's just something I cannot explain to anyone. I told Elesa, and she thought I was just being sarcastic. So, I can't tell anyone else." Ingo began to do the same as he spoke.

"You can tell me, Ingo! I'm your brother, and I will believe whatever is going on, even if it's too crazy. We can say anything to each other, and we will sort something out. You have to trust me." Once again, Emmet was interrupted from Ingo's work. He felt his older brother's lips touch his chest, and his tongue running around Emmet's abdomen.

"Do remember one thing: I will always be older than you, and you cannot change that." After Ingo spoke, a light was shining through their window, and it made the two of them very concern. "Wait here. And do not leave this bed." Ingo shot up and peered out the window; no one was in sight. So, he pulled the curtains shut and lied back down on his sibling.

"I don't understand; who will tell you to do this to me…your brother…?" Emmet questioned as he felt his left ear being nipped. They begin to hear each other's moans fill up the silent room, and while this was going on, the doorbell rang.

"…It better not be that same person; stay here." Ingo got dressed in his nightwear and left the room. As soon he was gone, Emmet shot up and locked his door so Ingo won't get in. The clock lying on the bedside table read one o' clock a.m. How can someone be up in the middle of the morning, looking through that open window?

The downstairs floor was silent as a tomb as Ingo walked his way carefully through the house. He then hears the sound of music…music from a music box. The person went into the music room, he thought as he grabbed a flashlight and went in. No one was inside but himself; a black and blue music box was left open, its calming sound playing repeatedly. Ingo closed the box's lid and proceeded back to the entrance, but he hit his head against the door and passed out; he used up all his energy on his brother and going back upstairs won't be easy. Sleep was catching up to him as he shut his eyes and went into slumber.

Emmet remained in his bed, hoping that Ingo wouldn't come back in. Even if he wanted to, the door would be locked. Knocking then disturbed the sleeping, yet frightened man.

"Ingo, go away! Please, no more!" He cried. Instead of hearing his brother, he heard a rather feminine voice that he knew too well.

"Emmet, it's me, Melina." The voice chirped. Sighing, Emmet hastily unlocked the door and pulled his friend inside. He was still naked, yet Melina didn't want to ask why he was.

"…" At the moment, Emmet couldn't say what happened to him; he felt like if he did, Ingo will lose his friendship with Melina forever.

"…I can tell you need to tell me something; what is it?" Melina asked calmly. Her friend was breathing heavily, and he can't find the right words to say. "Did something happen to you?" And just like that, Emmet threw his bare arms around her neck.

"Just stay here with me tonight…I can't sleep at all now; I'm terrified of Ingo…" He responded. Finally, he told her everything about what has happened. Melina couldn't believe what she heard. It sounded too crazy, but just by staring into his worried, terrified grey eyes she knew that what Emmet was saying was true. She held him closer to her cold body that was somehow freezing cold from the winter weather.

"I'll stay here tonight. I promise you that things will be okay now. You don't need to worry." She tries to coax him to sleep, and it was a success. She sat there next to the sleeping body and just fell asleep as well.

**I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do you like this story? Want to see more of it? Want to see more stories from me? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! I am glad to be back, but also fine to restart success. All well. I will get it all again! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! Let me tell you a little fact: XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX helps me out with this story in the past, and this story didn't receive as much praise in the past. But say, we work harder, who knows what will happen next! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done! **

**Let me tell you that this story contains yaoi (blankshipping), normal lemons, language and violence. Hit that back button if you don't want to read this story. Melina does not belong to me. I do not own Pokemon or its characters.**

**Happy reading!**

Morning starts to kick into the start of the day. Melina remained in the rolling chair she has been sitting on all night, sleeping next Emmet. He is still resting peacefully, knowing the security that his friend has been providing. However, Melina must return home; she fetches herself a pen and a piece of paper and wrote him a note, saying that she is leaving. She creeps out of the room silently, closing the door with the smallest amount of force to hear it click.

"I need to get out before Ingo can wake up." The stairs are not as loud as careful feet steps on each one of them. As she gets to the first floor of the house, she sees the front door in plain view. Melina walked to the door, but as she was going to open it, she felt a hand grab her ankle; Ingo has waked up from his slumber. Already, he was not going to let her leave.

"Did he tell you what happened?" He asked hastily. His hand tightened its grip on Melina's ankle. She shakes her head no. "…That's good. I'm glad. Do stay here for today." The expression on his face…Melina can only sense one word to describe Ingo's face: trouble. He gets up from the floor, and walks away to the kitchen. Melina just watches him leave, only to run back upstairs to go back to Emmet's room. He's out of the bed, getting changed into his uniform.

"I guess that he saw you, did he?" He turns his head around to see his friend. Melina nods. Emmet rubs his forehead with a white glove, only to sit back down on his neat bed. "I don't know why he just went ahead and did that last night; it makes no sense why he fucked me."

"Don't worry, Emmet; like all the other times I have helped you, I will figure out what is going on again. Trust me, I will find out what's driving Ingo's motives and actions!" She holds out her hand, waiting for Emmet to shake it. Once he finished adjusting his tie, he shakes it. Finally, she saw one thing from him: a smile. He had that noticeable grin on his face as he throws his arms around her neck.

"Thank you, Melina! I will help you as well. I promise you that!" He cried, tears flowing down from his eyes, dripping onto his white coat. Now, Ingo's voice echoed from the hallway. "Come on, dear brother! I got breakfast prepared!" Footsteps took over the voice, and the sound got louder and louder. Emmet then signaled Melina to hide in the closet. She did what she was told to do and hid in the array of coats, shirts and pants.

"You're awake. That's good. By the way, did you see Melina anywhere?" Ingo begged a question. Emmet remained silent, but he answered no. Just like that, the older sibling entered the room and searched everywhere. At last, he finds her. "You can't hide from me, nor keep lies away from me." And just like that, Ingo drags Melina into his room. Emmet couldn't do anything; he remained frightened of his brother. Once Ingo got to his room, Melina in tow, he locked the door and threw Melina onto his bed. Her eyes widened as he approached her.

"Are you okay, Ingo? Emmet told me that you are acting…strange. Is that true?" She began to collect information, but she doesn't know what is going to happen to her if something gets out of hand. Ingo didn't answer, but just asked his own question.

"He told you, didn't he? I knew he can't keep his mouth shut. I hope you aren't like him…" Before Melina can answer him, her voice was cut off by Ingo's lips clashing into hers. Not knowing what to do, she pushed him away from her.

"Are you crazy!? I saw what you did yesterday!" She shouted. Ingo raised a brow; he finally heard what he wanted Melina said. "You need to straighten up your mind!" She grabbed his jacket. Ingo leaned his face closer to Melina's. "…Just what are you thinking about…?"

"Nothing too personal." He pressed his lips into Melina's, and once again, she doesn't know what to do. However, this feeling became so…real… She returned the kiss, and started to lie down onto the black sheets that covered the bed. "I hope you aren't doing anything else today." He whispered in Melina's ear as he started nipping on her neck. She creates tiny moans, somewhat quiet enough that Emmet couldn't hear them. So suddenly, Emmet is standing at the door, waiting for Melina to come out. He knocks the door.

"Melina, are you okay in there?" He called out from the other side. No response. He tries to open the door; it was locked. So, he decides to kick the door open. The door fell with a thud, and what he saw is very shocking: Ingo has started to have sex with Melina. "Ingo, stop it, please!" Emmet runs up to his brother and separates the two of them apart. "Melina, are you okay?" He carries Melina back to his room, bridal-style. He places the body on his bed, pulling the white blanket over her. "…Melina, wake up. You're in my room."

"…Emmet…? Goddamn it, he just…I didn't know that…" Melina is muttering words. Her voice is somewhat silent; yet reading her mouth move is easy to decipher what she is saying.

"I know you are scared. But…I don't know what's driving his actions. Probably he…no, that can't be it… Maybe, he's just being delusional…"

"I don't think that's it; last night, he knew it was you, even though it was dark. I guess answers have to wait for a while…" Melina claims as she sits up on the bed. "In the meanwhile, I think you just watch him; whatever he does, just go with the flow. He needs to be sure that you are submissive to him while you are…"

"…not really being submissive…" Emmet finished the sentence. He knows that he can't have sex with Ingo, but if it's worth solving what is going on, he has to suck it up and go with it. "…Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Emmet. Come on, let's have breakfast upstairs." And just like that, they leave the room without any worries. But trying to recover their courage will take some time…

**I hope this chapter is a little better than the last time. I am just laughing to myself, seeing all the mistakes! Back then, I was far to afraid to write yaoi, so...now I'm getting better. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do you like to read this story? Want to see more of it? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Once again, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! I want to welcome you to the story! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Be aware that this story contains blankshipping, lemons, language and violence. Hit that back button if you don't want to read this. I do not own Pokemon or its characters. I do not own Melina. Happy reading!**

Breakfast went by so fast, Melina thought as she clears away the dining table for her best friends. Of course, her mind is still set on what Ingo had done, not only to Emmet but to her as well. It seems unnatural, but at the same time it felt…truly amazing. As she places the plates and cups in the kitchen sink, she proceeded to Ingo's bedroom. The curtains were closed, and the room kept its silent tone of loneliness. Melina walks further into the room, only to hear the door slam behind her; Ingo was actually inside the room the entire time.

"I suppose you were looking for me?" He asked, tilting his head a little. Melina nods rapidly, only to sit down onto the bed again. "Is there something on your mind you want to ask me? It can be anything…" He sits down next to her.

"Well, it's about Emmet. Why do you…" She paused, wondering what to say now.

"Why do you…what? Is something wrong, by any chance?" He asked, looking at Melina again. Ingo begins twirling her hair with his fingers and throws his arm around her neck. "…And why are we talking about my younger brother? We should be doing something else…" The steady sound of metal clanging on each other broke the silence in the room for a split second. Melina looks behind Ingo's back, and handcuffs were in his hands. He pushes her towards the head of the bed, and she was handcuffed.

"…What are you doing?" She asked, seeing her friend approach her. He spread apart her legs, and he lies on top of her. Melina's breath became heavy as he came in closer and closer.

"Don't worry; Emmet won't hear you… Only I can…" Ingo then presses his lips up against hers. To her, she moaned in pleasure, while at the same time it was also resist. Not knowing what to do, she tries to pull away. "Now, now…don't do that…" He continues to twirl with Melina as he trailed his lips down her neck. She lifts her head up so he can get better access.

"…But this is what we need to talk about…" She muttered. Ingo heard her loud and clear, so he stopped. "This needs to stop. I'm worried about you. Just think about it; Emmet won't be able to trust you anymore, and he might move away from Nimbasa. That's what he told me. Just stop, okay, because you aren't the same person I know…" Melina undoes the handcuffs and leaves the room. What she said have left an emotional scar in Ingo's mind. He sat there in his room, thinking about what she said.

"…What the fuck was I doing…? She's right; I should apologize to them right now." He gets up, remakes the bed and walks back to the music room. The sound of Melina's voice singing was like pure pleasure. Her voice represented a sound that even a singing bird cannot compete against. "…Emmet, Melina…there's something I have to say to the two of you…" He called out from the door's entrance. Melina stops singing and Emmet stops playing a song on the piano just to walk out of the room.

"What is it, now?" He asked bitterly; of course, Melina told him about what happened to her earlier, so he was not in the mood.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, and that I'll try to control my behavior. I promise I won't fuck you two again." He answered.

"Say it the' casual' way." Melina smiled slightly. Ingo raised his right hand and replied,

"'Stick a needle in my eye; eat a poison mushroom till' I die.' Is that better?"

"Now that's a lot better; apology accepted." The two of them answered Ingo. Then, they all shook hands. But still, Emmet's mind was still focused on what will happen in the future…

**That sums up the chapter! Don't foret to leave a review once you are done! Do you love this story? Want to see more of it? Want to see more of my future story plans? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to **_**Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition**_**!**** I am glad to welcome you back! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! I want to clarify that normal lemons, blankshipping, language and violence is in this story. Hit that back button if you don't want to read it! I do not own Pokémon or its characters. Melina isn't mine, but a character named Elise is!**

Ingo, who seems to have changed his behavior for a few days, decided to treat Melina to dinner. He wants to make it up for what he secretly done in the past, so he is just making her happy because of his guilt. On the other hand, Emmet is really pleased that all the "abuse" that was afflicted on him is over. Still, he knows that Ingo may be hiding something.

"So, Melina, where do you want to eat? I'm letting you pick." Ingo says with a smile on his face. Melina didn't take long to see the smile on his face; he rarely does smile, she thought. Her eyes caught a nearby Italian restaurant, so she points a finger in the restaurant's direction. "Sure; I'll be paying everything." Ingo's behavior seems a little off, she continues to think; he seems to be acting like...nah, that's not even close.

_Back at home..._

Emmet paced back and forth in his bedroom; his eyes sometimes looking out his window and turns back at the blue carpet. He knows that something is off, but there is no way of knowing what it is without getting roused up. The night where he was being fucked, he knew something didn't sound right.

"I told Elesa, and she thought I was just being sarcastic... ...What did he say to Elesa, by any chance?" He never told me what he told her last night." As he ponders about the different scenarios of what made Ingo say those words, a knock disrupted him from his brainstorming. "...Who can that be...?" He exits out of his room, only to see one person that can help him.

"Hi, Emmet! I'm glad to see you again!" A girl's voice called out from the other side of the front door: Could it be...her; he thought as he approaches the door. His steel eyes peeked out from the opening door. It was a very familiar person he has seen before, but it wasn't Jaime...

"...Elise, is that really you? I thought you were in Paris!" He cried as he hugged his friend. Her black hair flew as she runs to him.

"I was, then eventually; something entirely crazy happened, so I came back here. I did make two new friends though. Trust me; these guys are twins as well." She produces her portable album; and shows a picture of her and two brothers, both having the same attire and appearance: black hair, green eyes, black fedoras with a gray band, black jackets with a white shirt and a gray tie, black pants and black shoes. However, one of the brothers had a cut on the right side of his forehead.

"These are your friends...?" They make you think of me and Ingo did they?" He gives back the album.

"Yes, sir. Oh, you wanted to talk to me about something right?" To her, it was time to figure out something. Emmet nods and leads her to the music room. Classical music filled the room.

"Well, how can I say it...? Ingo...and I...had...uh...I don't know how to say it..."

"...Wait, are you kidding me? Are you really serious that you and Ingo had sex?! How this did happen and when did this happen? Tell me! Elise slams her hands on the table that separated the two friends. Her psychic powers are very active, and she can use them to finish one's sentence or thought.

"I was just sleeping and I didn't hear my brother come in. Then, I felt him climb on top of me; he turned me over; and I felt his lips with my own. I didn't know what to do, so I try to push him away, but he just..."Emmet looks down, feeling a little upset and confused.

"He won't stop, can he?" Elise leans forward, her tone becoming less angry. Finally, she realizes the situation.

"...Yes. He had sex with Melina, twice in one day...just a few days ago. He did apologize, but my mind keeps telling me that he is lying. I asked him yesterday if he was lying about his apology; he said..."

_Yesterday night..._

"It's none of your business, Emmet. Please...don't ask that..."

"But, Ingo, I need to know if you are being truthful! Just tell..."

"Shhh...Don't say a word...everything will be alright..."

_Present day..._

"...I'm sorry. He lied to you just by doing that again." Elise held onto Emmet's quivering hand. He glances at the hand that held onto his, and squeezed it tightly.

"He dragged me all the way to his bedroom, stripped off all my clothes, and he did the same thing, and...I just had to deal with it." A tear ran down his cheek, and it fell apart on the table. Elise wiped it away with her free hand, the fabric absorbing the salty fluid. "Maybe something is wrong with him...but I don't know what it is...?"

"Where is Ingo, by any chance?"

"He's out with Melina. He took her out with dinner; and I don't know what other plans he has. Why are you asking that?" He tilts his head to the left, looking at Elise at a very different perspective.

"You said that she was getting fucked by Ingo a few days ago, yes?"

"That's right."

"And was she here when you got dragged away?"

"...No, she wasn't here."

"I can take a guess what he is planning to do next..." Emmet's steel eyes widened, the truth finally hitting him in his mind. "...What are we waiting for!? We need to find those two now!" Now, the two of them rush out of the house to find Ingo and Melina.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"Thanks for dinner, Ingo. It was really pleasant of you to do that much." Melina smiles at her friend, he mind still happy.

"No problem. Is it okay I can stay here tonight?" Ingo asks. That question left her curious. Still, she needs to figure out what is going behind his mind. "Silence is an answer, and I guess that the answer is yes. Let's go inside." Melina opens the front red painted door, and the house was silent. No one was inside except her Lilligant, Lily. The Pokémon was indeed happy to see Ingo for some time. He nods at Lily and she follows behind him.

"She's just happy to see you. Really, she misses you." Melina walks into the living room. Ingo follows behind her and the first glance he sees once he gets inside was her getting undressed.

"Are you sure that it is okay? I want to change, so I should probably be going home." As Ingo turns to the door, he feels a hand grasp his uniform sleeve.

"But that doesn't mean that you should stop. It's just once." Melina purred, bring Ingo back to the middle of the room. "I don't think that Emmet will know. Besides, he's not here." That was true, but change is difficult if you are being tempted.

"Melina, I don't know about this. I'll get careless again." Something inside him was driving his emotions, wanting to gain lust. "But…I guess it will be okay." He discards all the pieces of clothing off and lie on top of Melina. He gave several sloppy kisses, but his mate rather appreciated each one, returning another in place.

They made such noise, that Lilly only stared at the two naked figures lying on the couch. Lilly, in turn, proceeds to poke Ingo's firm back, asking him to leave. "Lilly, can you see we're a little busy?" Ingo turns his attention back to Melina and nips her neck. The Lilligant, being fed up, runs up the stairs and to Melina's bedroom. The two persons hear the door slam, but was ignored by their distinct voices breaking into gasps and cries.

"Ingo, it hurts… Can you slow down just a little bit?" Melina asks, tilting her head up to the feeling of her breasts being pressed down.

"Well, you asked to do this. It's not my fault." He's correct, she thought as she turns her head around to see the time; a grandfather clock read 11:45 p.m. It was getting late, and she's assuming that Lilly is forcing herself to sleep due to anger.

Instead, she chose not to get some sleep and just have that night spent with Ingo. They both fell off the small couch and lied on the red velvet colored rug, embracing each other. Fatigue started to accumulate as burdens for the night, but they didn't care.

Ingo caressed Melina's figure back to the couch and lifts both of her legs over his shoulders. "Are you sure it is okay to keep going?" He questions out of concern. Melina nods to his question. Ingo releases a shaky sigh. He didn't move, only gazing at Melina's eyes.

"…What's wrong?" She asks, bringing her legs back to her. Ingo sits up and stares down at the floor. "…If you don't feel comfortable here, we can go to the guest room. It's much spacious there too." Ingo, tilting his head back up and brushing away his silver bangs off his face, nods to Melina's recommendation.

"Okay. Let's get our clothes and go."

_Next morning..._

"There you are! Where were you yesterday?" Emmet questioned his brother as soon as Ingo walked inside the siblings' house.

"...I won't say." Emmet began to lose his temper; he knows that he isn't like this normally, but Ingo is not really himself. In order to regain his cool, he just left the house and headed off to work.

_At the plaza..._

Elise was looking over her small photo album again, looking at the multiple pictures she took with new friends. Melina saw her looking in the album, so she takes a chance to ask Elise if she knows anything.

"Hi." Melina muttered. Elise loses her glance on the photos and puts them away. "My name is Melina. What's your name?"

"My name is Elise. Are you Ingo and Emmet's friend?" Melina becomes shocked. "...You do. Ingo took you out to dinner yesterday, yes. What happened after that?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened after we had a little Italian." Her voice sounds shaky to Elise, thus making things a little suspicious.

"...I know what you did, even if I wasn't there. I'm a psychic, and I know you and Ingo did "it" yesterday. Also, Elise puts her hand on Melina's forehead. "...You checked this morning, and now you're pregnant."

"...Yes..."

**That sums it up for this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do you like it? Want to see more? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! I will someday post the story on Deviantart, but it will take some time. I may post it once it's completely finished. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! I am glad to welcome you back! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Be aware that this story has blankshipping, lemons, language, and violence. Hit that back button if you dislike these things. I do not own Pokemon or its chararcters. I do not own Melina, but I DO own Elise! Happy reading!**

Emmet sat at his desk, looking through a photo album filled with precious memories of him with his brother, Melina, Elise, or all of them together. He sighs to the fact that Ingo hasn't changed at all, even with Melina. A silent knock was heard at the front door.

"It's open!" He calls out; Elise walks inside, wearing what it seems to be a Subway Boss uniform, fit in her size, also in the color blue. She shuts the door behind her. "Oh! Elise…I didn't think it was you." Emmet mutters. She smiles at his response.

"Don't worry about it. There's something I want to tell you, though. It's about Melina." Emmet widened his grey eyes after hearing Melina's name.

"What's wrong about her?" He asks. Elise sits down next to him. "Does it have to do with Ingo…?" Elise nods.

"Melina's pregnant. And…Ingo started with her. She told me just half an hour ago." The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds, and look down in disbelief. Why all of this is happening, Emmet thought as he clutched onto his jacket with his fist. Elise removes her royal blue hat and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand, either. I can help her try to hide the fact that she is, but it will take some time because of the future months, so please bear with me."

"Just why is this happening!? I don't understand! First, it was ME, then Melina…what if Ingo gets you too? I'm really concern, Elise…mostly about you."

"How does this idea sound? You and I can screw around in front of Ingo, so he knows that he can't get me. To me, I find it a good idea, but how about you?" Elise suggests. She knows two facts at most: Ingo only fuck those that knows or befriended him and that he starts with the closest person, meaning his brother. And since Elise barely hangs out with Ingo, there's the final spot.

"You do have a point there, so…I guess I won't get mad at you for this." The two of them then shakes hands in agreement. "Let's hope that this idea works out just fine, because if YOU get pregnant, don't be blaming me, okay?"

"Promise!"

**That sums it up for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't fofrget to leave a review once you are done! Do you like the story? Do you want to see more? Want to see more of my future story plans? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! I am looking forward to interest you into the story! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! I am glad to welcome you back! Okay, here are the regulars you always see before I start a story like this: leave a review once finish reading; contains blankshipping/lemons/language/violence; hit the back button if you don't want to read it. I don't own Pokemon, its characters, and Melina. I do nown Elise. Happy reading!**

Melina was taking a walk around the station, and catches her eyes on Ingo, who was waiting for Emmet. His younger brother was not at work today; probably doing something…like taking a day off without my permission, Ingo thought to himself, hearing Melina approaching to him.

"…They said that I have…_twins…_" Ingo widened his eyes and places a hand on her bulging stomach. "I can't let anyone know…not even Emmet."

"Once they are born, I can take of one of them for you. It will be less hassle for you to take care of two infants. You need to have twice the cribs, clothes, food, toys, cleaning, etc." Melina never thought of doubling all the necessities for twins, so she found it as a good idea.

"I can do that, if you promise that you don't tell Emmet or Elise that I'm pregnant, okay?"

"Promise." They then "pinky-swear" each other, closing the deal.

_Later on during the day, Melina prays for her offspring to be wonderful daughters…and having wonderful names. Ingo closes the station for the night and walks home, which was a long walk…about twenty to thirty blocks._

"Are you sure you want to do this? You'll probably regret doing this…" Emmet and Elise were together in Emmet's bedroom, lying in a king-sized bed, a blanket covering their bodies. Elise nods yes to her decision. "Well, I hope you are ready…" Emmet then kisses his partner on her lips, and it was truly strange…for he felt a spark. He indulged in Elise's craving for him, as she did the same for him. They hungrily swallow each other's saliva, their tongues dancing inside each other's mouths. "Mmm… Elise…you're too good for this…" He muttered under his breath, trying to take in more air.

"Am I…?" She questions him. They swallow the moans that escaped out of their voices, and started to cross the line. Elise was then below Emmet, who nibbled onto her neck and collar bone. "You're good at this too, Emmet. I have to give you credit for being Ingo's toy."

"Shut up, Elise. I was not born to be Ingo's little sex slave…" Emmet whispered in Elise's ear as he teased with it with his teeth. Elise held him closer as she uses her own teeth to remove his button top shirt off his body. She does so with success and starts covering his bare chest with her saliva. "Ahh… That feels so good, Elise… I hope your plan works…" He whispers.

"I'm sure it will." She then wraps her lips onto his left nipple, the other one being toyed with by one of her hands. "I'm positive that Ingo will stop messing with you once he sees us…" She continues to keep Emmet close to her, despite being stuck to him. He lets out tiny moans of pleasure as he fell for Elise's work being played out on him. She sucks onto the nipple, letting moans out of her mouth. "This is too fun, Emmet… We should do this again someday…"

"We should do this some other day… I really love this, Elise…" His cock was rubbing against Elise's body really closely. He removes her white blouse and bra, spreading his saliva all over her. "Here, let me remove your skirt…" He does what he said and tosses Elise's black skirt and panties away to the floor. She then removes his jacket, pants and boxers and throws them along with the other discarded clothing. "Be patient, my love…" He muttered.

"But Ingo will be here soon. We need to hurry this…" Elise says her hand on Emmet's stomach. He sighs, and smiles.

"Okay. We need to hurry. We don't have much time." He creeps down and glances down at Elise's slit. He dips down and slides his tongue inside. Elise screamed loudly, fisting her hand into his silver locks.

"This is…so good…but so sinful, Emmet." She mumbled, breathing heavily. Her chest was heaving, and she arched her back to the pleasure coursing through her.

"Here; just suck on my fingers for a quick ten seconds." Emmet inserts two fingers in Elise's mouth. She does what she was told, and he withdrew them. "This will hurt, so bear with it." Emmet then found her entrance and inserts the first digit inside. She yells out even louder, calling out his name.

"Please…let it be my turn…" She whispers, feeling her release already taking effect. Her juices started to come out as Emmet starts lapping it. He looks up at her, and nods. "Thanks." Now, Emmet is below her body, ready to be teased with. She throws his legs over her shoulders and took his entire length in her mouth. He yelped loudly, seeing white covering his vision. He felt Elise's spell taking over him as so much pleasure fills him. She was a lot better than Ingo. His release was coming close, but he held it in.

"Elise…I think I'm going to cum!" He said, clutching onto the sheets and biting onto a pillow. She then feels his sperm fill her mouth. However, she swallows as much as she could. "…" He was panting heavily, taking in more air. She then kisses him again, allowing him to take a taste of himself. That wasn't until they hear someone at the door…wide open in full view…

"What the fuck are you two doing!?" Ingo was seeing Elise and Emmet, naked and having the time of their lives together. "Elise, get out of here!"

"No way! We were just getting to the best part!" Elise uses her psychic powers to knock Ingo off his feet and slam the door shut. Emmet then switches positions with Elise, having her below him. He begins to position his cock with Elise's entrance and shoves it inside her. "Oh my god! It…it hurts…but it feels so good, Emmet. Don't stop!" She shouts to him. He nips her collar bone again, marking it with his biting teeth. That pleasure overtook the two, and they were under each other's spell. Pretty soon, they both released their seed, Elise's on the bed and Emmet's inside his partner. They were panting once more, and eventually fell asleep, stuck in that position. Ingo peeks inside and sees the two asleep. He then carries Elise to the guest room and shuts the door. He decides to sleep on the couch.

"…I thought that Elise fell in love for a French boy…" He said as he falls asleep as well, for that night was very different…

**Before, I said that I was laughing at myself for being a bad writer of lemons... I am having one of those moments...haha! Okay, now, this sums up this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do you like this story? Want to see more of it? Want to see all the plans I have in store? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Thanks so much for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! And again, welcome back! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Be aware that blankshipping/lemons/language/violence are included in the story. Hit that back button if you don't want to read it. I do not own Pokemon/characters/Melina. I do own Elise. **

**Happy reading!**

The thought of taking care of a child will probably cost Ingo his expenses. If he does this, then he has to stay home to take care of it; if not, no one will take responsibility of the child except Melina. Finally, he came to his final decision, but decides to say it to Emmet…and make him not say anything to Melina and Elise.

Choosing to tell Emmet about Melina and her pregnancy was difficult, but chose to do it at night. Figuring that Melina and Elise will be at their house, it will be the perfect opportunity that he will force his words and nail it into Emmet's head. "Ingo, you said that you needed to see me. You wanted to talk to me about something, right?" Emmet shuts the door as he enters the room. Ingo was only sitting down on the edge of his bed, only looking down at his feet.

"It's a secret, so I just want to tell you. But please, will it be okay if you don't tell anyone?" Ingo mutters, tilting his head up to face the window, the night sky making rather gloomy sceneries. Emmet nods to his brother's request and sits down next to him. Something seems wrong, Emmet thought as he stares at his brother's silver eyes with much confusion. "…Melina's pregnant with twins. I promised her that I will take responsibility on one of the infants, but I decide not to. I just can't stay away from work because of the child, so I guess that I have to break my promise to her."

"But you just can't do that to her! She's your best friend, and you just made that promise for her! You just can't do this!" Emmet begged, knowing how hard Ingo has been working hard for a long time. Knowing that staying home to take care of a child will kill his reputation as a Subway Boss that can actually make him lose his job. However, he can't break Melina's heart. "I need to tell Melina, Ingo. It's not fair for her because she's suffering. The fact that you are losing Melina's trust is hurting me as well. If you aren't going to be fair to her…or to me…or Elise, then I can't keep my mouth shut." With an unstable atmosphere filtering through the twins' emotions, Emmet couldn't take his sibling's corrupted choice, he chooses to leave Ingo alone and rethink. Instead, he feels his white and black plaid shirt being tugged roughly.

"You said that you won't tell anyone." Ingo has a sudden grin on his face, and that grin was rather strange. "If you won't keep this secret silent, then I will make you." Taking one of Emmet's arms, he pulls his younger twin to the bed and takes out something out of his desk's drawer. It was duct tape and a small bottle. Ingo places the bottle on the bedside table and pulls out a section of the duct tape, ripping it. He then places the adhesive part of the tape and places it over Emmet's mouth. Tearing another piece of tape, he grasps both of Emmet's wrists and tapes them together. Immediately, the younger twin knew what will happen next as he feels his pants and boxers being taken off.

Ingo had a bit of an neutral expression on his face as he locks the door and dragged the window curtains shut before going back to his frightened brother. With fear overtaking his mind, Emmet moves closer to the head of the bed, trying to stay away from his older brother. That does nothing as Ingo climb on top of the bed and hovers over Emmet. "Now, just relax my brother. I will stop once you agree to accept my secret." The younger sibling shakes his head no in panic. "Very well, then." He throws Emmet's legs over his shoulders and takes Emmet's cock into his mouth. And like always, Emmet lets out a sudden yell, but was muffled by the tape that covered his mouth. A tear start to form on the corner of his eyes, and shuts them very tightly, not willing to look at what his older twin is doing to him.

Ingo was enjoying his moment of indulgence, wanting to taste Emmet with much anticipation. He hums several syllables of words, the vibration making his twin moan in a very inaudible language. It was not the night that neither wanted, but it was indeed stressful to deal with. Minutes felt like hours, as so it seemed, and the twins were already starting to lose their energy. Being fed up with the torture, Emmet removes the duct tape off his lips and shouted, "Okay, I won't tell anyone what you said to me!" Ingo looks up at his sibling with much respect, but didn't stop what he was doing. He did tilts his head up and bring Emmet's head down towards his.

"But I said nothing if I wanted to do this to you."

"You said that you'll stop if I agree to your promise!" Emmet then kicks his brother off the bed and tries leaving. The door was still locked, and unlocking it will be a challenge with bounded hands. He attempts to remove the tape with his teeth, but that didn't work as he feels Ingo's skin touch his ankles. "Please, just call it a night, already! I need to sleep, and I will keep my promise! Just let me go to my room!" He finally gets the door unlocked, but was knocked off his feet, his back up against the door's carved wood. Also, he recalls that his pants are gone, so now he still has to go through the torture that's been going on for twenty minutes at most.

"Turn around." Ingo commanded. Emmet shakes his head no, tears already forming again. "Fine, then. I will make you." He grips Emmet's shoulders and alters his position, Emmet's chest up against the wooden door. "This will hurt for a couple of minutes." Ingo can hear his brother's rapid breaths very easily, and it definitely was out of fear. Both twins stood up, and one of Ingo's hands reach for the door knob, locking it again.

"Please…can't you understand that I need to rest?" Emmet was hushed by feeling a finger touch his lips.

"This will be between you and me. Everything that happened tonight…you won't say a word about it." Emmet starts to feel uneasy as he was pushed again, but also felt something entering inside him. He let out a cry, and tears were forming again. "Just relax, Emmet. It'll be over soon." The two then fell over, nearly hitting their heads on the floor. The younger twin was screaming, feeling the pain course through his veins, having it come from his entrance. He was gripping onto a nearby shirt that was left out of the closet. "I said, relax, and that pain will go away."

"All I want is you to stop!" Ingo seized his ruthless pounding to those words that came out of Emmet's mouth.

"…Fine. But nothing leaks out of this room, got it?" Emmet immediately nods, and was allowed to stand up. He rushes over to grab his pants and boxers, and choices to leave the room. "He better not say anything to anyone." Too tired to gather his clothes, he leaves them on the floor and goes back to sleep.

The next morning, Elise was waiting outside the twins' home, fiddling with her finger. Winter is not really her strong suit, but it was better for her to be with friends than freeze all by herself with a laptop on her lap.* Emmet was the first to leave the house, and Elise became the first thing he notices as he steps out. "Elise, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Super late start. I overheard what happened last night. You don't have to tell me everything." This shocked Emmet to his bones; she was eavesdropping them and heard everything!? "I know that you can't talk about what happened last night, but Ingo said nothing about anyone else doing it for you. So, I can tell Melina what happened and we can work things out from here."

"…You were always on my side of things… Thank you. When do you start school?"

"In two hours. I'll find Melina later."

As the two parted way, Emmet heard Elise say something to herself. "I'm also pregnant…" was what he caught, and he felt very ashamed. After that night, everything is already going downhill.

"I promise I won't tell. You go find Melina for me, okay?" Emmet shouted as his distance between him and Elise continued to increase and lengthen. And where she was standing, she called back her response saying, "Okay!"

The day was already going so fast, and it was already midday. Melina was all by herself, playing with Lilly. She was preparing for a Pokémon Musical, and was deciding what props to use. "Melina, we need to talk." Elise spoke up first, levitating a toy sword in the air. "Ingo said something about you."

"He did? What was it did he say?" She was excited to hear the news, which she thinks is very good.

"Well, I don't know how to put it. He's decided not to take care of one of your twins. He forced Emmet not to say anything about it, and he refused. That ended up in a loud commotion yesterday night. I was able to hear everything, though. So this morning, he asked me to tell you."

The expression on Melina's face was no longer pleasing and calm. Instead, it turned to sorrow and gloom. "…Why did he say that?"

"Ingo said that he can't afford to stay away from the subway to take care of it. Also, who will take care of it while he's gone? He could get a babysitter, but that will cost money to work for long periods of time." The excuse was very noticeable, and she chose to accept them.

"He has his reasons, you always say. But tell me, _how _did he force Emmet to keeping this secret?" Melina leans closer to Elise, who had a very unstable expression. "…No, he did not. You're not lying also, are you?" Elise shakes her head no to the question. It was so sudden of Ingo to treat Emmet just like that.

"You should've seen how terrified Emmet was. I can't even stop thinking about what happened. But he did tell me this before. He always says to me, '_Whatever happens to me is our Silent Secret. And that Silent Secret is Ingo's new persona. Do keep it silent.'_ Most times, I would reflect back to that time he said that to me and I would always keep it. So, I never told anyone about it ever since."

"You do have your own reasons as well. But…what are we going to do now? We can't let Ingo know that we understand the situation. We shouldn't let Ingo know." Melina grasps Elise's coat and looks out into the distance. "…But…Elise…I don't feel so…" She collapses in front of Elise's feet, not moving.

"Melina, what's wrong? Melina!"

*: That's basically true. I mostly do my chapters while listening to Vocaloid songs. Music keeps me going, anyway!

**That sums up for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review once you are done reading. Do you like this story? Want to see more of it? Want to see more stories come out? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both!**** Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! Once again, welcome! And again: leave a review; story contains blankshipping/lemons/language/violence. Hit the back button if you don't want to read it. I do not own Pokemon/characters/Melina. I do own Elise. Happy reading!**

"Melina…Melina…wake up…" Elise, after seeing Melina faint in front of her, took the poor girl to her house. "I'm glad you're awake. I have to skip school because of this. Are you sure you're okay?"

Melina stares at the ceiling, and back to Elise. "Yes, I'm fine. You have to get to the school and catch up on everything else."

"No, I can't. I would rather stay here and watch over you." Elise sits down next to Melina on a nearby chair. "I want to help you, Ingo and Emmet. But I just can't do that all at once. So, please bear with me on this." With this planted in Melina's mind, Elise leaves the room to get some medicine. She comes back a few minutes later with a wet towel. "I noticed you also had a high fever. Maybe that's why you passed out earlier. Here, keep this on your forehead."

Melina does what she is told by the younger teenager and lies back down. "Aren't you worried about Emmet? He's gone through a lot, keeping this secret from us all this time. We have to do something at least." Melina glances at the clock, seeing the time as 3:45. Classes are already over, and she didn't know that it was already done. "…You're also pregnant, right?"

Elise said nothing to the question except nods. "Emmet and I thought that if Ingo sees us, then he would stop. Our plan wasn't as successful. I'm running out of options, Melina. I don't want Emmet to be the only one suffering. The three of us are, and Ingo is not seeing it with his own eyes. I just want him to realize that."

"You have a point there. We can't tell Ingo, though because that can mean that Emmet broke his promise since you heard everything."

"I only listened to them, making a loophole in that promise. Ingo said nothing of eavesdropping." It made total sense that he didn't say anything about hearing that conversation overnight. "I'll talk to him. And if he tries anything, **I'll **pay the price…no one else." Melina immediately notices the true characteristics of Elise: very caring and willing to be punished in place of someone else.

The decision was made: Elise will talk to Ingo later in the day about herself, Emmet, and Melina. After all, he has been busy, that he has no time to have simple conversations over several problems. Instead, he takes them one at a time, dealing with the least troublesome first and the most difficult last. On this scale, Emmet is at the bottom and Elise is at the top. After work, he still has several papers to sort out, bills to pay before deadlines, and who-knows what else he has to do. This time around, he realizes that Emmet isn't home, finding a note saying that he's staying at Elise's apartment. Her apartment was somewhat close to the station, only two or three blocks away east. They only live fifteen minutes, only having to walk there.

Melina was also staying over with Elise, so the three of them were all discussing their idea of having Ingo to change his mind on everything: willing to take care of one of Melina's future children, seizing his abuse to Emmet, and accepting Elise as a friend. All of these things were already being thought of as they spoke, and Elise forms a plan in her ingenious mind. What's missing is the meeting place and time… The only opportunity that she can have that time with Ingo is if he's on his lunch break, which is about thirty minutes. However, the next day will not be a good day to discuss about it. Instead, she will wait for a few days to settle the dust between him and her. And for some time, they have been rejecting their friendship and turning it to hatred and soon became enemies.

All Elise wanted to have really fulfilled is to have Ingo's trust again…just be his friend once more. After four days have passed, she gathers her courage and goes to the park. Ingo was sitting on his own, opening a brown lunch bag and pulling out a bottle of water. "Ingo, is it okay we can talk?" The older Subway Boss looks up from opening the bottle and nods, patting the bench's side. Elise was obliged to take the seat. "…I want to discuss about Emmet and Melina." Once he hears those names, Ingo's eyes widened with rather suddenness.

"What about them? Did my dear, younger brother tell you anything?" Ingo inched his face closer to Elise's, and had a little smirk written on it.

"No, he didn't say anything to me. I don't even know what you're talking about." She responds, moving away from the adult. "We can talk about this at the Ferris Wheel, so no one will hear us." Finding the idea suitable, they immediately go to the amusement park and board the Ferris wheel.

"So, what about them do you want to tell me about? You do seem very insecure. Did you manage to get enough sleep last night?" Elise realizes that she was having a hard time sleeping due to over thinking the conversation and what to say.

"I didn't get sleep last night. I've been thinking how to talk to you about this. But…why are you seducing Emmet like that? He doesn't deserve it." Elise leans forward, forcing the palms of her hands further into the seat. The higher they went, the more suspicion grew in the air. She had a very sick gut feeling that something will happen if something will happen.

"Well, I can tell you this. When we were your age, something happened between us. Our family broke apart, and we were the last ones in our house. Emmet was crying his eyes out, so I wanted to comfort him. Nothing worked, but once nighttime came, something in me wanted to do some strange action… As I went to say good night to him, he was still heartbroken. So instead of saying good night, I kissed him on purpose. I find it very pleasant, while he found it very disturbing." Elise was listening to the memory, keeping a straight face. "After a few days, he was feeling better, but I wanted to make sure that my feelings for him were true and not a paradox. So, after we got out of school for Spring Break, I wanted to have sex with him. Of course, he refused, so I made him instead. I regretted myself for doing just that, but there are days that I don't."

Elise was listening the distant past, and she finally leans back against the seat's back. "Well, you are right at some point. You wanted to calm Emmet down, so you did the first thing that came to mind." Ingo blushed, the comment, but Elise signals a stop. "But…that gives no excuse to continue. You only did that just to make Emmet feel better. All you only did was made the situation even worse." She stands up, unleashes her Tranquill and flew away. "Think what you think is right."

Ingo stayed on the wheel, and he was pondering over what he should really do. "She may be right…but why do I have these feeling for my brother…when I know it's just plain wrong?" He calls out his Chandelure and they both leave the wheel together.

"Oh, and Ingo," Elise shouts from the distance from each other. "…What are you going to do with Melina? She's very upset." She flies away after saying her remark and Ingo was only watching her fade away…becoming smaller and smaller as she goes to the station.

"…Melina…" He repeated, now thinking over his choice. "Chandelure, can you take me to Melina? I need to talk to her. I don't know if she has anything to do with Emmet or Elise, but I feel like I made a terrible mistake to her." The Pokémon nods obediently and hovers over the streets of Nimbasa to a distant house hidden in thick foliage of trees. Inside the foliage was a two-story house with vines creeping up the brick walls. At the front was a door with a peep hole. Ingo approaches the door and knocks it slowly.

"Who is it?" Melina asks from the inside. Her voice sounded like if she was crying for a while, like twenty minutes at most. She looks through the peep hole to see Ingo waving his hand. "What is it that you want, Ingo? You kept your promise, and you're going to treat me like that? I thought that we're friends, and that you'll do anything for me… Why is it now that you're not the same?"

"I don't know, Melina. But I'm sorry for what I said to you. I don't know who told you this…could be Elise, but I really want to make things right. Just please…just listen to me just once." Ingo was leaning against the wooden door, until it quickly opened with him falling on the wooden floor. "And you could've just said something instead…" He moaned as he rubs the back of his head, brushing his grey locks of hair through his hands.

As the night soon replaced the sunset in the sky, Elise and Emmet wait patiently in the living room, hoping that Ingo will come home soon. It was natural that he isn't really gone for too long, and that he always comes back before sundown.

"What's taking him so long to get here?" Elise asks, taking Emmet's hand. He blushes a bright pink hue in his face and looks down at the hand that's holding his gloved one. She tries to part Emmet's fingers, figuring that he's holding something in his hand. He makes them part away from ball form and felt what was in his grasp: a ring…

"I don't want Ingo to know. Here; I wanted to give this to you earlier today, but my mind was very crowded over what happened to me yesterday. So…here it goes…" As Emmet was about to get on one knee, he stopped to the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm so sorry for being home late! Emmet, we need to talk. And I mean, like, right now." Ingo grasps Emmet's other hand and takes him away. Before he was taken to another room, Elise already taken the ring; it was silver with a butterfly on it, diamonds embedded in it to represent the wings.

"Ingo, can it wait? I need to talk with Elise at the moment!" Emmet immediately opens the door again, but feels two arms wrapped around his waist very loosely. His mind began to create very terrible scenarios, and his stomach began to have butterflies and make knots.

"Just this once…? I promise you no harm, not tonight. That is, if you want Elise to have fun _with _us." That never crossed Ingo's mind before, but that can't happen because Elise is already pregnant.

"No. Not with Elise. I won't let you touch her. But…" With no control over him, Emmet shuts the door and locks it. "If won't hurt her, then you'll only hurt me. That's all I know." Ingo shakes his head and leans in closer to Emmet's face.

"I just want to say I'm sorry…" How he said that, however, was not in Ingo's voice… "**For everything…**" It was Zathura*…

"Wait! So…you were doing all that!?" Emmet was backing up against the bed, his feet already having nowhere else to go. His legs were trembling, and had the instinct of falling off in no time.

***Zathura is an "**_**Acrimonious Spirit, mostly a dark black mass that's actually created by normal people. It enjoys misery, and happiness weakens it. Its skills are mostly manipulation, and its victims make it perform various actions, mostly wrist cutting, making their victims say their own words, and loves torture. They are like a negative persona to the person. To become the victim's secondary persona, the victim needs to give the spirit a new name. If the victim ever refuses to do any task the spirit wants to have completed, then the victim will then be possessed and is forced to 'terminate the only thing/person that brings the victim the most happiness'." **_**In the Zathura's first story, he possessed Ingo in the later chapters and made him kill Melina. In this one, I plan to change things up, having Ingo destroy Emmet's happiness, as well as Melina. He makes his first appearance in _The Secret That Came from His Shed Blood_.**

**That sums it up for this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Do you like the story? Want to see more? Want to see more of my plans in the future? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! Once again, welcome, and on to the regulars: leave a review; story contains blankshipping/lemons/language/violence. Hit the back button if you don't want to read it. I do not own Pokmeon/characters/Melina/Zathura. I do own Elise. Happy reading!**

Knocking was sounding on the door; it was Elise, and she was curious over what the quarrel is about. "Emmet, Ingo, what is going on in there?" This concerned Emmet to the fact that Elise is outside the door. "How much longer are you going to talk to your older brother?" Emmet wanted to leave, but it was impossible for him to get to the door.

**"Don't tell Elise. I want you to surrender your life to me and Ingo. I can tell you this: Melina will conceive in two days. Now, on to business, shall we?" **Zathura stands in front of the door, leaving Emmet with no other escape. He feels his possessed brother wrap his arms around his neck. **"Don't worry a thing about it. Let me do something first to Elise. We don't want her to hear us, right?" **Zathura alters his voice to be like Ingo's. _"Elise, we're not done yet. Is it okay to wait a bit longer?" _

"Okay. I'll just go home. I'll see the two of you tomorrow, okay?" Her footsteps were the last thing Emmet heard from her. It was rather upsetting that he will endure another night of absolute torture. Zathura backs up from the door and carefully nips Emmet's neck. He can't help but moan to the teeth that were making slight red marks on his skin.

**"No wonder why Ingo enjoys toying with you, Emmet. You seem so fun and full of energy that I just want to steal it all away." **Zathura drags the younger sibling to the bed and gets on top. **"Do you want me to keep going…or will you not tell anyone about me?" **Emmet only covers his face with a pillow. **"Don't be like that. I won't go too hard. Ingo won't even let me touch you; he only wants you for himself." **Was that actually true?

"What are you talking about? I thought it was only you!" Emmet was pinned down with strong hands that were also taken over by Zathura's will. "…Just tell me. And I promise you that I won't tell anyone. I can keep secrets from being spilled out." Zathura was not so sure if Emmet's words were correct, if he wanted to get away.

**"You better not leave. I'll give you some room." **Zathura sits back up and stays at the edge of the bed. Emmet gets back up and sits down next to his demonic "sibling". **"You can't tell Ingo this. When I was around, he kept me away from his normal life. In turn, I wanted to experience what he went through, especially having intercourse. Now, I did do it on Melina, and it was very fun. You, you're different, Emmet. I want to-" **

Zathura stops talking to be clutching his head in pain and agony. "Zathura…leave me now…" The voice was Ingo's this time, and a dark aura surrounded his body. A black mass took form, resulting in a person: black hair that's in the same style like Ingo and Emmet's…the same Subway Boss's uniform, but in faded grey…and most unique was bloodshot red eyes. "I told you to never get near my sibling. Now, just go away!" Ingo was furious, and it was probably that everything will go to hell.

**"Fine; I'll see you in three days time." **Zathura felt betrayed as he storms out of the room with raging anger.

"Good riddance. He had his time, now I'll have my own time with you, my dear sibling…" Ingo unbuttons his shirt and removes his gloves with a quick pace.

"NO! I need to go!" Emmet was about to leave but to feel his ankles being held onto again, just like the last time. In self defense, he kicks Ingo aside and swiftly leaves the room. "That was close… …Zathura is going to Melina's house. It's only a day and a half trip on foot. No wonder why he said in 'three days time'. But…" Emmet looks down at his feet that were trembling from all the fear that was bottled inside him. "…Is what he said about Ingo…all true? What if he's trying to scare me, like my brother? …I may need to stay with Elise for a while. Everyone is really torn apart about this…"

As the next day comes into a new morning, but this was rather different. Ingo was not anywhere to be seen, and he was didn't leave a note saying where he was going. Elise, however, must not go to school for an important day with the doctor; she was in labor.

"You can't be serious, doctor! It's only been eight months! It can't come now!" Emmet told the doctor as he was speed walking close to a doctor. "Can I at least see her?"

_"Not at the moment, sir. In the meanwhile, is it okay you fill out these forms?" _Emmet was really devastated to what's happening. What about Melina, who can conceive the children somewhere else? And Zathura…where is he going, and is he going to tell Melina everything that is happening in plain truth? He thought about these questions as he filled out the blanks that were labeled on the papers. He places the clipboard on one of the counters at the reception desk and waited outside the hospital. It felt like eternity that's she's been inside, but was only at two hours that he has been waiting for a while. Finally, a doctor told the Subway Boss that Elise was finally awake and was ready to see him.

"Emmet…how are you?" Elise asks her master rather calmly. She was back in proper condition, but not enough to go back to school.

"I'm fine. I wish I was with you…to see your child…" Emmet took the seat next to her hospital bed, and he wraps an arm around her neck. "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time? I could've gone with you." Elise looks down at her hands that were holding something inside.

"I didn't want to disturb you last night. Also, you went through a lot. You needed that rest. Also, this was my consequence for having an affair with you." She unfolds her stiff hands and it was the ring that was given to her just last night. "But that's all behind me now. I'm willing to make a commitment towards you. I want to bring back your happiness, Emmet, even if I have to break rules in front of Ingo."

This was rather natural, but it felt very truthful… "Elise…thank you." He takes the ring and slides it on Elise's ring finger. It was perfect fit, and it was very beautiful on her. "…I will wait only three more years for us to get married. I will, even if I still have to suffer." The two were waiting for a short while to see the newborn child.

_"It's like what you expected…you have a wonderful baby girl." _Elise squealed with excitement and took the baby carefully in her hands.

"But…what are we going to name her…?" Emmet asks, gently pinching the child's little cheeks.

"…Whatever you want." Elise shrugs as she begins to think of names.

"You always said that you wanted your name to be 'Clarisse', right?" She nods to the remark. "Then that can be her name." The idea was perfect. Suddenly, Emmet receives a call from his phone; it was from Ingo, and it was an _emergency _call. "Um, Elise, can you excuse me quickly?"

_Minutes later…_

"Ingo, what is going on? Why are you calling me now when I'm here with Elise?" Emmet questions, but overhears someone screaming in the background.

**"Emmet, it has to do with Melina…" **The fact that Ingo said Melina's name, it can only mean one thing. **"She's giving birth."**

**That sums it up! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Do you like the story? Want to see more? Want to see more of my plans? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author/story/both! ****Thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to _Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition_! And again, here is what I have to say always: leave a review; story contains blankshipping/language/lemons/violence. This chapter especially has a of gore towards the end. Hit the back button if you don't want to read it. I do not own Pokemon/characters/Melina/Zathura. I do own Elise. Happy reading!**

"You mean…right now!?" Emmet was panicking, his mind being boggled with multiple situations. Then, he recalled Zathura saying that he will be gone for three days. Melina's home is a day and a half car drive, the same amount going back! "Zathura was going to her! I think he wants her twins!"

"He won't go that far to get what he wants. Of course, I did cross the line on him many months ago. But we need to go help Melina right now!" Ingo takes his sibling's wrist and the two depart to the streets. They always take the subway for work, so they never rely on a car to get to their location. Instead, they go to the closest stop that is nearest to Melina's residence and walk/run the rest of the way.

Both the Subway Bosses were fast on their feet as they arrive at the house. Ingo repeatedly pound the door with his fists as kept calling out Melina's name. "Zathura, open the door! We know you're in there!"

**"Like you think I'll do that for the two of you? Just stay out of my business." **Zathura was in Melina's bedroom, and her cries were getting louder and longer. **"Go fuck yourselves. I'm not willing to obey you just yet, even if three days haven't passed." **He shuts the open window before Emmet could get up on the ceiling and climb through.

There must be another way in, Ingo thought as he stepped back from the front door. The windows were all locked; the back door was blocked with wooden planks nailed to the front of it. However, there was a door that was connected to the basement. It was separated from the actual house, and it was left untouched for many years. The doors were gone, but were replaced with a car hood. "Emmet, can you help me move this away?" Emmet agrees to the gesture and heads over to Ingo's voice.

The hood was probably worth the work, and the entrance down was a staircase, followed by a hallway leading to the basement. It was dark, and there was no sign of light anywhere. Both of them occasionally knocked over several things, but they kept going. At last, they hit a door that led them to the actual house.

"It's locked too. How are we going to get in now? We can't get in from here." Ingo pondered the situation, until he hears Emmet scream in pain. He was clutching his arm, and his glove was collecting blood through the fabric. "Did you cut yourself?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ingo removes his brother's coat to see the wound, and it whatever cut him went in too deep. "I need to help you, Ingo. I won't go to the hospital just yet. Melina's life is more important than mine at the moment." That was true, since Melina is giving birth at the moment.

"Wait…" He then notices some rust on the cut. "Metal…? That's it!" He presses his hands against the brick wall until his hand was slightly pricked by a knife, the blade pointing towards the empty space of the passage. "Is there a sledge hammer around here?" Emmet immediately examines all the items that resembled a hammer, and he finally finds one. "Thanks. I need to tear down just a tiny portion of the wall to get this knife out of the wall. We can then use it to pick at the lock." Ingo takes the hammer and starts tearing down the bricks that kept the knife in place.

The bricks' debris were scattering in front of his face, but the knife finally made a clattering sound as it hit a rusted can. Ingo picked it up, but realized it's just the blade that remained. The metal left a lasting split on his hand, but the pain didn't stop him from picking at the lock. It only took three to four minutes at most, and the door was already open. "We need to head inside. Melina could be in danger if we don't hurry!" Emmet took the response immediately as he runs inside and slams his head against something. Blood ran down his forehead and stained his uniform. Ingo shook his head in disapproval. "But not too fast." He pulled his sibling up by the collar and gets Emmet up on his feet. "Let me see those cuts." There were only small and nothing major. "I think you'll be fine. Let's go and get Melina."

"Okay and I'll take your warning this time." Emmet walks up a set of stairs that led to the upstairs room. "Her room is this way; we only need to take another way up. The stairs we took only led us here." There was nothing to get to the upper levels of the house.

"That's because Zathura destroyed _that _stairway. We need to find a ladder or something." Ingo was looking through a closet filled with gardening tools and found what he was looking for. "A step stool will do for a bit." He takes the small steps up a few feet. "Can you give me a lift, Emmet? I still can't get up." The stool withstands their combined weight, and they eventually get up to the second floor. Melina's screams seized all of a sudden. It was rather unusual, if that meant one thing or another.

"Melina, are you okay!?" Instead of seeing a gruesome sight, the twins sees Melina holding two babies in her arms and Zathura by her side. "…Well, looks like we missed everything."

"I can't believe you..." Ingo was rather shocked. Melina's expression contained fear and relief. "You actually assisted her?"

**"Why, yes I have. It was rather simple. Either she let me help her or she dies. Looks like she made the best choice. It was first, though."**

"But it's not your job to watch her! It's ours!" Ingo curled his fingers into a fist.

**"Of course. Now, I have one more thing to do before I leave." **Zathura approaches Ingo and Emmet in an alarming pace. **"I want to get rid of the two of you." **Behind his back was the same knife that Ingo used to undo the basement lock. **"****And you are probably wondering why I have this. I purposely meant to leave the blade there. Any DNA that is left on it will be recognized," **He takes Emmet's wrist and leaves a deep wound that kept bleeding nonstop. **"It will create a poison for that person. So, your life is expected to end in five minutes, Emmet. Take time to reflect with Melina. I'm saving you at the bottom of my list, Ingo. I want to savor every moment of your misery. And Melina…" **Melina was holding the children as if they were one treasure, such as Lilly. **"Let me take the greatest care of them…" **

"Melina, don't do it! I'll take them, just like I promised her!" Ingo stepped up after setting his brother on the opposite side of the bed.

**"But **_**I **_**said that for you. You forgot that I can say whatever I want through you. And I want you to shut up already!" **Zathura then swings the knife in the air, and it barely touched Ingo.

"Melina, I'm going to get help for you and Emmet! Just stay strong and live through this!" Ingo was carrying his brother out of the house from the window. "Emmet… I don't want to lose you now…"

"I**-**Ingo…" Emmet's voice became raspy and disoriented. "L-L-Leave me… Elise w-will take me t-to the hospital… Just s-save Me-Melina…" Ingo shook his head to the request. "Y-You're wasting time be-because of me… Ple-Please…just save her…"

"But losing you will mean my entire life will be gone! I can still take you to Elise and she can take care of the rest." Emmet was gasping very deeply, and his vision started to turn black. "You're losing blood; I'll call an ambulance and you'll be taken to the hospital from there. Please…don't give on me now…" Ingo takes out his phone and dials the hospital. The police can't do anything against a spirit.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the ambulance arrived. Emmet was rushed to the city quickly, and is expected to die shortly. That thought ran through Ingo's mind as he opens the front door. Melina was sitting on the stairs, both babies being cradled in her arms. "I'm okay. I got Zathura to leave me alone."

"Isn't that good news? I am just happy that he's out of here." Ingo sat down next to Melina and took one of the infants in his hands. "Just where is he going?"

"I don't know for sure. He said that he's going to the one who lost his way. I don't get what that means." Melina stared down at the infant, who was fast asleep. "Who can be lost? Does he mean on a road or something?"

"We won't know for sure. In the meanwhile, I'll just walk you over to my place. It's much safer there, and you can rest there." Ingo then carries Melina very gently as she holds her children. "They'll be okay too. Are you sure you're not hurting anywhere?"

"I'm fine, Ingo. You don't need to worry about me for now. I'm more concern about your brother, though. He's in a tougher situation than me." The two continued the road from here, talking among them. That all changed when a phone call was received from Ingo's cell phone. And it was an emergency call.

"Hello?" The person on the other side sounded unfamiliar, and it was not Emmet.

_"Why, hello Ingo. Let's just say I have a new master… He had to surrender himself to stay alive, didn't he?" _The person was Zathura…

"Zathura, how could you do this!? Emmet would never accept you!"

_"But he did. He has to live or your entire world will shatter, will it? However, he asked me when he was sent into a coma. He said that he wanted to live then he'll become my new master. And do you know what he said? He said, 'I'll do anything just to live, Zathura, even if I have to be like Ingo!' You should've seen his face!"_

"You are a monster, Zathura… Just let him go!"

_"No. I'm through obeying you! Trust me; it's for the best that your brother changes up a bit…or a lot!" _After a quick whistle from the demon, he hangs up the phone.

"We're not done yet, Zathura! Pick up the phone right now!" The beeps keep from the phone. "Melina can you stay here for a while? I need to do something for a while. But I'll be back to come and get you." Ingo races out of the door and runs all the way to the hospital. When he got there, he sees multiple doctors, reception ladies, and patients dead, blood splattered all over the floor, doors, windows, ceiling, and walls. It was gruesome sight, and the scent of the blood was very strong.

_"Come and find me…" _That voice was very taunting, and Zathura became more of a hated enemy instead of a distant memory. Ingo runs up the stairs to the room where Emmet was being kept in. _"Welcome Ingo." _No one was inside.

"Where are you, jackass!? I won't stop until you let Emmet go!" He hears the door open, and Emmet was at its entrance. "Emmet! I'm glad you're okay! Did he-"

**"Not exactly…" **Emmet's appearance was like a mirror image, one side being his normal self, and the other with Zathura's appearance. **"I told you he needs me to live. If not, then he'll die. You have no choice but to let me keep him. Now…just give up."**

"Are you saying that I must give up on one of the most prized possessions to stay alive!? I will never trade Emmet for that! I would rather die than let you take him away from me!" A scalpel's blade was placed a few centimeters away from the pulsing vein inside Ingo's neck. "You can't do this."

**"I could if I wanted to. Now, what is it that you are willing to choose? I am going to give you the count to three, or this will surely make you bleed."**

**I leave us with another cliffhanger again! I hope you are at the edge of your seat already! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you like this story? Want to see more chapters and the intensity? Want to see more stories out of me? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to **_**Silent Secrets: Reposted Edition**_**! I want to apologize for the short delay. Let me explain: my sister was about to update the next chapter to her SkydoesMinecraft fanfic, but the hard drive that we both use became corrupted; in turn, I can't access the original chapter I intend to work on. So, I'm sorry for the trouble! **

**Now, on to the normal stuff you hear me say over and over again: leave a review; story contains blankshipping/language/lemons/violence. Hit the back button if you don't want to read it. I do not own Pokémon/characters/Melina/Zathura. I do own Elise. Once again, I'm sorry! X(**

Ingo feels the metal press deeper into his skin. His demonic brother only flashes a smirk only he can remember in the past. **"Speak now or forever hold your peace, literally." **Zathura finally slides the scalpel to the side, nearly slitting the pulsing vein underneath Ingo's pale skin.

"You're only doing this because you are still furious about me and the others. Be glad I created you." Ingo took a step back before the blade can make him bleed furiously. "If it weren't for me, you won't be here."

**"But I don't want you anymore. I can make all of this go away…" **Zathura exits the room, keeping the scalpel in a pants pocket. **"I will give you only two days. Either you just become a more submissive master, or your brother's body will go to waste." **Now, that was totally different. Ingo only stared at the entrance where he entered through.

"Ingo! Are you okay, dear!?" Melina and Elise come into the room and embrace him. "We saw Emmet walk out of the hospital. When we came in, we were worried that you were dead too!" Melina buries her face into his black shirt.

"I'm fine. But we need to worry more about Emmet. If I don't give in to Zathura, then he will force Emmet to kill himself." Elise widens her eyes to the statement. She sits down at the bed that seems very sturdy enough to support her. "Elise, is everything okay?" He takes a sit next to her, noticing tears streaming down her face.

"…Emmet…he promised a future with me… If you don't do this, then you lose the last family you have, and I will lose the one thing that will bring me so much happiness… You have to confront Zathura; there's no other way out of this." Ingo nods in agreement as he departs from the room. Before he can make it to the outside world again, Elise takes his hand one more time. "…Promise me he'll be safe…"

"I will, Elise." And with that established, he is on his way. The streets of Nimbasa appeared to be shrouded in the night's silence. It was something that he grew to adjust to. "I need to find him… He must be here somewhere." Ingo picked up his pace and went running around the streets. No one was outside other than him.

The clock read 9:00 p.m. It was already getting late, Elise thought to herself. Time was ticking, and every second felt like an hour that passed by. "Don't worry, Elise. I'm sure they will be back. But…we need to worry about ourselves. We need to find some medical help for our offspring." Melina, wanting to ease Elise's spirits, puts a hand on the other's shoulder. "Come on. Perhaps there's still someone inside that Zathura missed catching. I suppose there's no harm in checking again." Melina pulls Elise on her feet and proceeds out of the room. "Shall we?"

"…I guess." Elise walks out after Melina steps out of the entrance. However, every floor marked blood everywhere, and the chances of finding anyone inside was rather becoming slim.

_"Hey! Can someone help me here!? I'm stuck in the elevator!" _One person called on the floor they were on. The electricity was also out, Elise thought as she glances at the elevator doors.

"Too bad we don't have any-"

"Step aside, Melina. I can do this." Elise, knowing her powers can still serve a purpose, forces the elevator doors to open up gradually. In fact, the person trapped inside was a doctor, not a patient wanting to leave. "Oh! Say, can you help us out a little bit?

_"What is it that you need assistance with?"_

"Well, this lady and I have some new offspring today, and we seem to have no care for them at the moment. Is it okay you can help us?" Elise gave the doctor a puppy-eye look. He nods in approval and rushes over to the room they were in. It was only a few floors down, and was not any hassle to get to. "Melina, just assist him in anything he needs. I'm going to call Ingo and see how he's doing. It's best that we keep in touch with him." She dials Ingo's number rapidly and waits for him to pick up. It was after four rings that he does.

_"Um, Elise, I'm a little busy at the moment!" _His voice sounded rather raced, and someone else was in the background noise.

"But what's going on? Did you find Zathura?"

_"Yes, but he's trying to kill me right now! I need to call- OW! I need to go!" _He hangs up hastily, and Elise only looks at her phone.

"Okay… Melina, I'm going to find Ingo. Just stay here!"

"But you'll get hurt! …Clarisse will never know the mother she had if you are dead." Melina leaves the doctor to confront Elise at the entrance. "Just be careful."

After bidding goodbye, Elise leaves the abandoned hospital. The streets looked even darker than earlier, and the wind carried the sound and scent of death. This didn't even stop her from her search. Instead, she uses her powers to look around. "…It seems that Ingo is only two streets down that way. I need to hurry." As she picks up her pace, something comes flying towards her. It was a lance painted black and various gemstones embedded inside.*

As she reaches over to touch it, a surge of negative energy sparked up. "It's Ingo's lance…the one when Jake took control of him. ** That means that he and Emmet are nearby. I have to be more aware around me…" She wraps the lance in a cloth that she found and carries it with her. She keeps walking, noticing a dust cloud in front of her. "Hey, who's there?" No response came out of the cloud. She reveals the lance's arrowhead and points it out into the cloud.

**"Why, isn't it great to see you again…?" **Zathura blows away the cloud, and revealed himself holding something behind his back. **"I suppose you were looking for…him?"**

The sight in front of her was unbearable. "You did not…"

**Here are some of the author's notes.**

***If you read my first story **_**Silent Secrets, this is Ingo's initial weapon I assigned him for that fanfiction. Emmet's was a sword.**_

****Jake is a fan made character I made. He is similar to Zathura, but is actually just a rebellious spirit from the Spirit World. He is like Emmet's darker side. He only appears in **_**Silent Secrets **_**thus far, but I will use him again.**

**Okay, so I will leave you guys guessing what's behind Zathura. Don't forget to leave a review; do you like the story? Want to see more from me? Want to see this story progress? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Also, this story will end soon, but how many more chapters do you want me to put up before it ends? Give me your opinions in the comments or send me a private message (**_**you must be a member of Fanfiction to send private messages.)**_** Thanks so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Been a long time, hasn't it? Jazminewriter is back with **_**Silent Secrets: The Reposted Edition**_**! I was asked by a friend, who's name I will not mention, to continue it. It is actually my first mature rated story, but did not get much success unlike my Minecraft related stories. So please give this one some love. I don't want my friend to be the only reader of this story. So, back to the basics: don't forget to leave your review at the end of the chapter. Do you like this story? Want to see the final conclusion next chapter!? Hit the favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! Yes, this story will have a conclusion next chapter. **

** Note: This story contains sexual content (not from here now), violence and language. Turn back now if you don't like any of the follow/very young to read. I recommend clicking the **_**back button, located on the upper left corner of the screen. **_**Now I got that out of the way, do enjoy the story! Enjoy!**

Elise manages to see Ingo walking out of a dust cloud, beaten up and bleeding everywhere. She runs up to him, ignoring Zathura's precense. "You have to be a lot more careful, Ingo. We've already lost Emmet, and I'm not ready to lose another.

**"Aww, isn't that cute? But I've seen enough; I'll end you right now!" **Zathura readies himself to attack, but squarely missed the duo by an inch. Elise then takes the chance to escape with Ingo. They began to run, hoping to lose Zathura off their trail. But he kept up with the duo, waiting for the kill. That wasn't until Melina showed up.

"Guys, let's go! We need to get out of Nimbasa right now!" She shouts, her voice echoing from the broken road. Elise and Ingo picked up their pace and makes it to Melina. Zathura stops in response to their escape and leaves. "Ingo, are you all right? Are you hurt-"

"Does it look like I'm really hurt?" Melina blushes in response. "But, where's the kids? Are they safe?"

"A doctor is transporting them to an abandoned cottage. It's kept in good condition, that not even a speck of dust is lying anywhere!" That make Ingo aware and safe. He starts to calm down, but not letting go of Emmet became a struggle as he continues forward to the directed path.

"Melina, Elise, I need to do something quick. Please, I need my lance." Elise looks at the covered lance and hands it over to Ingo. The fabric protecting it became torn, revealing the gems embedded into it. They finally stop moving just to see Ingo walk away from the road and back to Nimbasa. But as he was approaching the citty, Emmet finally saw his older brother coming back to the city.

**"I thought you would be running away from me, Ingo. Do you think that you can save your brother before his soul is expired? That's is so foolish of you." **Zathura mocked, hinting a malicious smirk. Ingo stood there and held his lance in front of Zathura. **"You believe that one weapon can save your brother? You really aren't as smart as I thought you were."**

"That was back then, Zathura. I no longer need you to use me. I'm a changed man, and I am no longer under your order." The lance began to glow a faint white shine. "It does not matter if you are controlling me; what does matter is the fact that you are just a wicked spirit, and you always remain like that!" Ingo then readies his lance, and plans to throw it. The white glow grew intensely until it can blind Zathura. The possessed sibling shielded his eyes, not even knowing what was going to happen.

And that was it; Ingo throws his lance straight into Zathura's heart, a black mist emitting out of the wound. Almost instantly, he was casted out of Emmet's body and was sent back to the spirit world. However, the lance still remained in the twin's body. "...I'm so sorry, Emmet. I wish there was another way to save you." Ingo approaches his brother's corpse and closed his eyes.

The clouds begun to disappear from the sky and reveal the calm blue hues that were casted away. Soon, everyone emerged from the buildings and spotted the Subway Bosses on the road, Ingo embracing his dead sibling. It has now been the second time that he let Emmet die on his watch.

"Did you think that I was going to leave you here to fend off your own life? Not in my house!" Elise and Melina finally arrive, a little out of time. Ingo can see Elise smiling instead of feeling remorse.

"Aren't you even upset your lover is gone?" He asked, seeing Melina with his child. Elise only shakes her head, still keeping her smile.

"Did you forget what I can do...?" And with that, the older brother regains his smile again, before letting Elise take Emmet away to the forest nearby. "I'll be back with Emmet tomorrow!" She shouts, speed walking away.

**Okay, I took some time to work on this one. The next chapter is the final chapter! And I hope you are ready to read it! Now, want me to say what I have to say always? Don't forget to leave a review at the end of the chapter! Do you like this story? Want to see the finale!? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! And please, don't let my friend be the only reader! Thanks for reading! Jazminewriter, signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this is the end of it all! Welcome to the final chapter of **_**Silent Secrets: the Reposted Edition**_**! Jazminewriter is back to take you to the end of this story! I had a blast writing this back then, even though I sucked at writing mature-rated stuff back then. But now, I am now capable to expand my interests from just blankshipping, which got me to writing this story in the first place. And I'm glad I got the chance to write this story in the first place!**

**Now, back to the normal stuff I put before starting any other chapter: don't forget to leave a review at the end of the chapter! I suppose that the story is done, also; so hit the favorite/follow button the author if you want to see more surprise from me! So far, behind the scenes, I am working on a very special story for my newfounded interest into Pewdiepie and the gang! I won't tell you what I have in store, but do check out my Deviantart if you want to know what it is!**

**Note: ...NO WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER! ALL PLAIN HAPPINESS THIS TIME, ...but I do not own any characters except Elise and Clarisse. So look forward to this ending! Enjoy!**

It has already passed a few weeks that Zathura has left the Subway Bosses' lives forever. Melina called her twins Ashley and Angie, and they are doing just fine. Elise has realized that Clarisse has grown up very fast, and that Clarisse became thirteen years old in a matter of days instead of thirteen years. Due to this, Clarisse disappeared from Emmet and Elise's sight, never to be seen again. But overall, everything is going smoothly once again.

"So, when was the last time you got laid by Ingo?" Elise asked her lover, as they both wait for a plane to land. Emmet only smiled, notifying his answer. "I suppose he stopped now. I'm quite happy for you."

"_Flight 274 now landing..._" Emmet then points his finger towards Ingo and Melina, who had both infant children in a stroller. "_Repeating, flight 274 now landing..._"

"I suppose we haven't got the chance to see any new members of Unova just yet. Are you telling me they don't know how to use Pokemon before?" Ingo said, turning to Melina. She patted her children, which she named Ashley and Angie. They suddnenly woke up to Melina's touch and laughed.

Elise shook her head. "They never lived in an area where no Pokemon exist. They actually live in France. Does that answer everything?" Melina blushed a cherry red as she looks past the other's gaze. Another set of twins arrived, and it was what Emmet picuted them to be.

"Are those two your friends from France? Those dancers you met while you stayed there?" Elise only smiled at the two twin in the distance, their hands waving hello. One of them start to race towards Elise, embracing her tenderly.

She just...laughed. "I can't believe you missed me...for only a week. I got a call from you and that you and Leo want to see me so badly? You need to lighten up, Galileo."

"I can't help it! I miss you so much!" Emmet then pulls Elise aside and introduced himself to the boy in front of him. "...So...you're Emmet?" The adult smiled as he holds out his hand in a kind gesture. "...It's...nice to meet you. I'm Galileo Donatello, a friend of Elise and a dancer for someone special."

Ingo smirked a little, hoping that what he was going to say was appropiate. "You mean, you have a girl now?" Galileo only tilts his fedora down his face. Leo then stands up and defends his younger brother.

"He does not. We are back up dancers for some awesome kid star, that's all." Ingo sighed as he leans over to Melina. "Why?"

All six, bright and awake, started to laugh joyfully. It has been a long time that any peaceful moments ever occured. And for now, that is just one of them. And all that Emmet is looking for is more to come in the mere future.

**FIN...**

**Thank you so much for reading! I am sorry for the long time wait, so now I am glad this story is concluded! It has been stuck for a while, and I am glad that I got it done! Now, do you want to see more stories come out from my mind and inspiration? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author! Once again, I am glad that you were hear to read this story! **

**Not only that, I put the reference of the Donatello Brothers, since they met Elise in **_**Musical Tragdies**_**. I have not worked on that story for a long time, even for some of my other prized works, like **_**Newly Wed Leader**_** and **_**Start of Enderlox**_**, both Minecraft stories. I will try to catch up with the rest of my stories once my most popular are out of the way!**

**So thank you so much for reading my very first M rated story! I hope you enjoyed it, so thanks!**

**-jazminewriter**


End file.
